Blak Kat
by AnimeFreakRyu
Summary: Kaylee had never felt whole when her lifelong cat friend Akari left her four years ago. Can the new exchange student Iraka help complete her?
1. Chapter 1

"Akari!" A furious sleepy eyed girl with curly dirty blond hair yelled, standing on her front porch in only her night dress. Her angry bright blue eyes glared at a small black cat currently sitting calmly across the road. She would go and retrieve him but it was nighttime and she was only in her night clothes.  
"Meow?" Akari cast her a curious glance, obviously wondering as to why he was being called.  
"It's bedtime, get in here you silly cat!" The young girl, who was known as the dream-queen Kaylee, stomped her foot. She had Akari since she was almost four, Akari had always been her best friend. She kneeled down and patter her knees. "Come on Akari, I'm not kidding. Something bad could happen to you at night!" Said cat just leaned down and licked his paw delicately and rubbing his face. Kaylee pouted and stood, it seemed like she was going to have to fetch Akari herself. She grumbled as her feet touched the cold grass on her front lawn, stalking over to her black furred friend.  
"Meow~" Akari seemed to tease as he rubbed his head on her bare legs. He was picked up under his armpits and placed into Kaylee's awaiting arms.  
"Okay silly don't try that again, it's cold out." She hurried into her house and closed the door before setting down Akari. He trotted into the kitchen and sat down beside his water bowl and lapping at the water. Kaylee huffed. "It's bedtime." She told the cat firmly. Akari lifted his head to give her a sideways look, as if to ask her if she was kidding. No sooner he bent back down to his bowl and continued his previous activity though. Kaylee placed her hands on her hips but didn't hesitate on walking down the hall to her bedroom. She crawled under her covers and snuggled up to her pillow. Not even ten seconds later she felt a small weight and saw glowing yellow eyes. She patted Akari's head as he purred.  
"See you in the morning Akari." She yawned and was soon asleep. The cat watched her sleeping form. His whiskers twitched lightly. He trotted forward and licked her cheek, he knew this was the last time he would see her. He jumped off the bed and looked back slightly.  
"Goodbye..." Akari called to her as he slipped past her door.

Kaylee sat up and rubbed her eyes, whacking her alarm clock that was seeming to scream at her. She jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen to see her friend.  
"Akari~" She called happily only to be puzzled when she didn't find the black sat at his spot by his food bowl. "Akari?" She lifted up the table cloth on her table to see if he was there. Not having any luck she rushed back to her room to check her bed. He wasn't there either.  
"Akari!?" She yelled desperately searching her home. There were no signs of the cat. Her eyes started to burn as hot liquid spilled from them. She fell to the ground and sobs rippled through her chest. Her best friend since she was a child was gone...  
four years later  
A fourteen year old Akari sat at her school desk and twirled a piece of her blond hair between her slender fingers. She didn't really pay attention to what the teacher was droning on about, that was probably the cause of her horrible grades. She looked down at her notebook that she had been doodling in. The was a small cat at the bottom of the page snuggled between a blanket. It was scribbled in black and the blanket was colored in with a pink highlighter. She smiled softly at the picture and pushed up her lime green glasses. She had terrible eyesight. The bell rang shrilly in her ear, signaling it was time for all of the students to pack up their things and leave. She stood up and brushed off her school uniform then stretching her arms and yawning. She slang her backpack over her shoulder and sluggishly made her way outside. She popped in her ear buds to her MP3 played into her left ear and stated the six minute walk to her house. The sound of her black Mary Janes on the sidewalk filled her other ear and assured her no one was near her. She hummed the lyrics of the loud song echoing in her ear. Her head swayed slightly to the rhythm. A slight clicking sound be heard behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks, no one took this way from anywhere as far as she knew. She turned around and to her surprise couldn't see anybody. She heart was hammering, maybe she was imagining things... She stated walking slowly, again the soft clicking was to be heard behind her. She turned around sharply and scarcely saw a piece of black hair dart behind the gate behind her.  
"I know you're there." She stated crossing her arms over her relatively flat chest. A head peaked around the corner of the gate. It was the face of a boy, she guessed he was about sixteen. A mop of crazy black hair was on his head, it was the darkest shade she had ever seen. He also had the weirdest shade of brown eyes, they almost looked gold. He gazed at her quietly. His expression had no embarrassment from being caught, he just a blank stare. Kaylee could feel her eyebrow twitch.  
"Well?" She asked in an irritated voice. The boy stepped out from behind the gate and she saw he was wearing a grey short sleeved hoodie, black jeans with holes on the knees and a pair of black converse. He still said nothing. She could almost feel the vein in her forehead pulsing. "Who are you and why were you following me!?" He cocked his head to the side at her question.  
"I'm...." He seemed to think for a moment, "Iraka, I'm Iraka. I just moved her from Japan and I thought of asking you direction around town. I'm pretty lost." He said it boredly as if it wasn't of any interest if she showed him around. She glared at him.  
"You could've just asked me instead of stalking me creepily." She snapped at him. Iraka just shrugged her off and sauntered up next to her. "Where do you live?" She asked him as politely as she could muster, which wasn't very nice at all.  
"A large blue house on Fifth Street." He said lazily. A light went off in Kaylee's head, Fifth Street?  
"That's the road I live on. Do you live in that house that was recently rebuilt?" He nodded his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. That meant they were neighbors...


	2. Chapter 2

x.x I'm sorry I took so long to post this. I've been really busy with school and I'm planing a trip to Virginia. I'm going to try to post the fifth chapter of Listless within the next couple of days too. Not that anyone will read it.

* * *

Kaylee's eyebrow twitched visibly. Oh great, she got to see this creep around her house everyday. Lucky her. None the less she still led him to his home, very tempted to lead him else where and abandon him. She totally wasn't in a good mood today. Minutes later they stood infront of a large light blue house. Sure enough there was a moving truck seated nicely in the middle of the driveway. Her smaller mocha colored house seemed dwarfed next to the large fancier house. A scowl was placed upon her lips, he had to be a snooty rich kid, and she just knew it.

"Okay, I showed you the way to your house. Now just leave me alone." She huffed rudely. Iraka just stared at her blankly.

"What if I get lost?"

"Find someone else to help you. Quite frankly I would rather stay away from you, you annoy me." She spat and turned on her heel, storming to the door of her house. Scarcely glancing back she saw Iraka waving lightly before turning around and entering his house. Kaylee frowned at his wave.

Iraka stretched lightly and yawned. He was mildly startled that Kaylee had acted so hostile. It just goes to show that no one ever changes. He chuckled at a thought that formed in his brain. She's still as flat-chested as before. He slipped off his shoes and entered his home.

"Tadaima~" He called lazily. Soft foot falls came down the hallway. A small white cat came barreling around the corner followed by a larger calico cat.

"Okaeri!" The white cat called and the calico nodded. Iraka bent down and patted both felines atop their heads. The calico motioned with its head for Iraka to step away, obeying the simple command he did so. The calico stood on its hind paws, almost human like. It started to grow in size, eventually reaching the size of a large dog. Its paws started to separated and grow longer. Moments later both paws were shaped like hands. The feline body started to shift and the fur receded. Next was the head, which took longer than the body and paws. Slowly the muzzle morphed into a small narrow nose. The whiskers seemed to be sucked into the skin, almost like a sponge absorbing water. The eyes however were the only thing remaining the same. The stared up and Iraka silently, seeming to glow a bright green. The white cat had transformed in the same matter as the calico and was currently standing and twisting its hair into a ponytail. Iraka smiled at the two morphed cats.

"Bachiko, Benjiro, did you both miss me?" Iraka asked jokingly to the two smaller cat people. The white haired neko, Bachiko grinned and shouted how much she missed him. The more silent calico neko just smiled and made a hand sign to show his happiness with the darker male's arrival. Iraka let out a sigh and allowed his extra appendages slide from his body. Two midnight black cat ears and a long slender tale slid from his body, matching those of the other nekos infront of him. He trotted into the kitchen to retrieve his lunch from his fridge. Pulling out a gallon of milk he poured it into a glass and looked at the other two. "Did you both eat already?" Bachiko nodded happily and skipped around the calico, who seemed to pay no mid to the snow haired girl. Iraka shrugged and lapped at the milk with his tongue, its taste seemed to make his body relax. His sighed in bliss content and relished the taste of the cold beverage. If anything was considered heaven, it would have to be a nice cold cup of 2% milk. The other two had left him alone to his meal. He drank thoughtfully. It had taken him forever to convince the Japanese council to allow him to return to his old post. It had taken almost four years to get back to this town, they had told him he needed to keep hidden though. He needed to use his human form as a disguise to fool the humans around him of his true form. What a riot would happen if they were to find out that he was actually a cat. He almost chuckled at the thought. Nothing was to happen to him if anyone were to find out hi9s secret, only if he told them directly. So maybe if Kaylee saw him in his cat form and he dropped subtle hints she just may be able to put two and two together. Although that will probably be harder than it sounds, she was always relatively pig headed. His tapped his chin lightly and licked leftover milk from his lips. Perhaps he should pay the little curly haired blond a visit tonight? He had nothing better to do.

"I'm going out!" He bellowed to his two housemates.

"Ja mata-ni!" Was the reply thrown back at him. He focused until he could feel his body shrinking and warmness hugged his entire body. He jumped out of the small flap on the front door, a pet door pet there for this exact reason, and looked around. He made sure no cars were coming and sprinted across the street, his tail bobbed behind him. Standing infront of the coffee colored house he trotted up and sat on the front steps. He pawed at the door and meowed loudly to alert the closest person to the door of his presence. He heard shuffling and the door was pulled open. Kaylee looked around, obviously very irritated. Though upon spotting his small black form her eyes widened and she kneeled down. She looked at him startled upon seeing him.

"A-akari?" Her voice shook slightly as she reached out her hand. She placed her hand on his feline head, almost as if to make sure he was real. "I thought you were dead… You've been gone for so long." Tears welled at the corners of her eyes and Iraka felt a pang in his chest. He meowed lightly and pawed at her knee. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but it only seemed to make her bawl harder. Iraka knew that she was probably hurt about him leaving, he didn't expect tears though. He looked at her anxiously and meowed again. Kaylee sniffled and wiped her eyes, then scooping his small black body into her arms. She buried her face into his fur and hugged him, a purr formed into the back of his throat. She was awfully warm and it was pretty cold outside. He kneaded the fabric of her shirt and settled into the crook of her neck. He faintly heard the door close and footfalls as he bobbed slightly. He was to comfortable and drowsy the care though. He had waited so long to see Kaylee again, it felt like a part of his self was back in the place it belonged.

* * *

Tadaima - Means I'm home or I'm back

Okaeri - A casual response for tadaima, means welcome back

Ja mata-ni - See you later or catch you later


End file.
